Οι Περιπέτειες του Καπετάν Γάντζου
by lil-pon
Summary: <html><head></head>Μια μικρή (που λέει ο λόγος) περίληψη του 2ου και 3ου κύκλου της σειράς (πλέον και 4ου), όσον αφορά τις περιπέτειες του Κάπταιν Χουκ. ΠΡΟΣΟΧΗ: πέφτει βρισίδι (με αποσιωπητικά για λογοκρισία) και καμένο γράψιμο. Δεν μετανιώνω ντιπ.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Οι περιπέτειες του Καπετάν Γάντζου

Μια φουρά κι έναν κιρό, ήταν ένας νεαρός ύπαρχος εν ονόματι ΕκκλησίαΙωάννη Ιωάννου (πέρα απ'την πλάκα, ψάξτε για την καταγωγή του Killian και του Jones!). Είχε κι έναν μεγάλο αδερφό που τον λέγαν Λια(μ)κο, και ήταν καπετάνιος. Ο βασιλιάς τους τους έστειλε σε μια μακρινή, ξένη χώρα σε άλλη διάσταση για να βρουν ένα φυτό που δήθεν γιάτρευε τους αρρώστους.

Αμ δε. Η χώρα αυτή δεν ήταν άλλη από την Χώρα του Ποτέ. Μόλις φτάσανε, καπετάνιος και δεξιχέρης συναντήσανε τον Πήτερ Παραπάν, που τους είπε πως αυτή η Ονειροσκιά είναι δηλητήριο και ο βασιλιάς τους ήθελε αυτό το ανίερο όπλο για να εξαλείψει τους εχθρούς του. Ο ΕκκλησίαΙωάννη άρχισε να αμφισβητεί τις προθέσεις του βασιλιά του και αρνήθηκε να πάρει δείγματα του φυτού πίσω στην πατρίδα, αλλά ο Λιάκος, όντας μεγαλύτερος αδερφός ήθελε να το παίξει έξυπνος και θαρραλέος. Κι έτσι έκοψε τις φλέβες του με τα αγκάθια του φυτού, ελπίζοντας οι θεραπευτικές του ικανότητες να αφαιρέσουν τον κάλο που είχε στον εγκέφαλο.

Τα 'θελε και τα 'παθε. Το φυτό ήταν όντως δηλητήριο, και μιας και είχε χτυπήσει φλέβα (δεν υπάρχει άλλη εξήγηση που άρχισε να πεθαίνει τόσο γρήγορα), απλωνόταν γρήγορα προς την καρδιά και ο Λιάκος έπεσε ξερός, ημιθανής. Ο άμοιρος ο ΕκκλησίαΙωάννη έπαθε κοκομπλόκο και δεν ήξερε τι να κάνει, ώσπου βρέθηκε δίπλα του ο Παραπάν και τον μάλωσε που επέμενε τόσο να μην πάρει το φυτό στην πατρίδα του (πόσο τρολ ο τύπος! Ο ίδιος τους έπρηξε λέγοντάς τους "Ουου, είναι δηλητήριο, και θα σας φάει η μαρμάγκα, και μη λέτε πως δεν σας προειδοποίησα, ουουου). Τέσπα, τελικά του έδειξε μια πηγή, απ' την οποία είπε πως αν πιεις γιατρεύει κάθε σου πληγή. Κι άλλο τρολ ο τύπος! Το νερό έδωσε λίγες στιγμές χαράς στα δύο αδέρφια, αλλά τελικά αποδείχτηκε πως φεύγοντας από την Χώρα του Ποτέ η μαγεία του νερού χάνεται, με αποτέλεσμα ο Λιάκος να πεθάνει από το δηλητήριο μόλις το πλοίο έπιασε θάλασσα πίσω στον κόσμο τους.

Αποκαρδιωμένος, ο ΕκκλησίαΙωάννη κηρύττει πόλεμο στον βασιλιά του και γίνεται πειρατής, κλέβει το καράβι και το κάνει δικό του, ονομάζοντάς το Χαρούμενος Όβερ.

Λίγα χρόνια αργότερα, είναι πλέον καταξιωμένος πειρατής, με φουλ δερμάτινη στολή και αϊλάινερ, δαχτυλίδια και κολιέ και όλα τα σχετικά. Τα μαστίγια του έλειπαν. Τέσπα, σε κάποια φάση γνωρίζει την Αχλάδια, παντρεμένη μεν, απογοητευμένη από το γάμο της δε. Ο άντρας της ήταν δειλός γαρ, και το πρόβλημα δεν ήταν τόσο πως την κοπάνησε από τον πόλεμο, αλλά πως ήταν απρόθυμος να φύγει από το χωριό που ήταν στιγματισμένος ως ο δειλός του χωριού και να ξεκινήσουν μια νέα ζωή σε μια άλλη πόλη. Είχε κι έναν γιο-μπέη.

Εν τέλει τα δυο πιτσουνάκια ερωτεύτηκαν, και παρ'όλο που η Αχλάδια είχε και τον γιο-μπέη, την κοπάνησε με τον αγαπημένο της πειρατή, αφήνοντας τον ανάπηρο σύζυγό της να πιστεύει πως θα την έπαιρναν για πόρνη και ο κακόμοιρος ρεζιλεύτηκε μπροστά σ'όλο το πλήρωμα. Μην έχοντας άλλη επιλογή, ο σύζυγός της που τον λέγαν Ραμπελπλούτσμπιν... Ραμπελσβένκεν... Ραμπελριτηγφξνωκιν γύρισε σπίτι καταβεβλημένος και είπε στο γιο-μπέη του ότι η μάνα του πέθανε.

Μετά από κάποια χρόνια, ο Ραμπελφηρξδκιν έγινε ο Σκοτεινότατος (έτσι θα τον λέω από 'δω και πέρα. Α μα πια!) και πήρε σκοτεινές μαγικές δυνάμεις, προκειμένου να αποτρέψει την στράτευση του 14χρονου γιου-μπέη του. Όμως έπαθε εμμονή με αυτές, και ενώ είχε υποσχεθεί στον γιο-μπέη του ότι θα δεχτεί να πάει μαζί του σε μια διάσταση χωρίς μαγεία, για να κάνουν μια νέα αρχή (ξανά), έκλασε πάλι μέντες και τον άφησε να φύγει μόνος του για μια διάσταση στην οποία δεν ήξερε Χριστό τι παίζει. Το μετάνιωσε, βέβαια, αμέσως.

Πίσω στον ΙωάννηΕκκλησία. Ζούσε που λέτε χαρούμενος με την Αχλάδια, αλλά τελικά ο Σκοτεινότατος τους βρήκε και ανακάλυψε το ειδύλλιο που έπαιζε μεταξύ των δυο. Τελικά η Αχλάδια δεν εκπορνεύτηκε και πέθανε όπως νόμιζε για χρόνια, αλλά είχε ερωτευτεί τον καπετάνιο και απλά κλέφτηκε μαζί του. Σα δε ντρέπεσαι, Αχλάδια. Όταν όμως εκείνη του είπε πως δεν τον αγάπησε ποτέ, ο Σκοτεινότατος τα πήρε κρανίο, της ξερίζωσε την καρδιά και τη σκότωσε μπροστά στον άντρα που την αγαπούσε. Και σα να μην έφτανε αυτό, του 'κοψε και το αριστερό χέρι (βολικό ε;). Πληγωμένος βαθύτατα, ο ΕκκλησίαΙωάννη ορκίστηκε εκδίκηση στον Σκοτεινότατο και κόλλησε στο κομμένο του χέρι έναν γάντζο, με τον οποίο σε κάποια φάση της ζωής του θα τον μαχαίρωνε θανάσιμα. Εξ ου και πλέον γίνεται ο Καπετάν Γάντζος.

Είχε και καβάτζα ένα μαγικό φασόλι που θα τον πήγαινε σε όποια διάσταση ήθελε. Ξεύροντας για το δηλητήριο της Χώρας του Ποτέ, μεταφέρθηκε εκεί χωρίς να σκεφτεί πρώτα να έχει έναν τρόπο να επιστρέψει. Έτσι πέρασε καμιά εκατοστή χρόνια εκεί, παρέα με τον Παραπάν, γνωρίζοντας και τον -μπέη που ξεκίνησε μωρέ η ψυχούλα να τον αγαπάει, αλλά ο -μπέη ανακάλυψε πως αυτός ήταν ο πειρατής που διέλυσε την οικογένειά του, τα πήρε άσχημα κρανίο και του ζήτησε να φύγει από το καράβι. Έτσι λοιπόν του θύμισε πως έχει μόνο ένα σκοπό: Να σκοτώσει τον Σκοτεινότατο. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, λίγο πριν φύγει από το καράβι παρέα με τα Χαμένα Κορμιά, του έδωσε τύψεις πως "Ουουου, αν μ' αφήσεις να φύγω γίνεσαι σαν τον πατέρα μουουου". Άντε χάσου, μαμόθρεφτο. Εσύ ήθελες να την κάνεις από το καράβι. Παρ'όλα αυτά, ο Καπετάνιος πληγώθηκε για άλλη μια φορά και κλείστηκε στο καβούκι του.

Περνάνε λοιπόν, αυτά τα πόσα χρόνια που ένας Θεός ξέρει πόσα ήταν, και με κάποιον ανεξήγητο τρόπο ο Παραπάν δίνει στον Γάντζο μια πύλη για να γυρίσει πίσω στην πατρίδα. Φυσικά, έχοντας περάσει τόσα χρόνια με μοναδική θηλυκή συντροφιά τη στριμμένη (αλλά με το δίκιο της) Τίνκερ Μπελ, ένα από τα πρώτα πράγματα που έκανε ήταν να απολαύσει τη συντροφιά γυναικών ελευθέρων ηθών. 'Ντάξει το παιδί (που λέει ο λόγος, έστω κι ένα παιδί να είχε αφήσει πίσω τώρα θα γνώριζε τα τρισέγγονά του) τι να κάνει, ήθελε εκδίκηση αλλά είναι και άντρας και το πολύ το τάκα τάκα ξέρετε τι κάνει.

Τέσπα, με κάποιον ανεξήγητο τρόπο καταφέρνει να μάθει πως μια κοπέλα, η Καμπάνα ήταν για κάποιο καιρό δούλα του Σκοτεινότατου, και τώρα βρισκόταν κλεισμένη στο Κάστρο της Κακιάς Βασίλισσας (που τη λέγανε Ρετζίνα). Μπαίνει μέσα που λέτε sneaky-sneaky, τη βρίσκει και της αρχίζει την ανάκριση. Αλλά η κακομοίρα δεν ήξερε Χριστό για το πώς να τον σκοτώσει. Έτσι λοιπόν, λέει ο Γάντζος δε σε χρειάζομαι άλλο κοπελιά, αλλά τον βρίσκει η Βασίλισσα και του λέει "Το λοιπόν καπετάνιο θα πας στη Χώρα των Θαυμάτων να σκοτώσεις τη μάνα μου που είναι πανίσχυρη μάγισσα κι εσύ δεν έχεις ίχνος μαγείας πάνω σου αλλά στα π..π..ρια μου και να πεθάνεις, αλλά αν επιβιώσεις και μου φέρεις το πτώμα της τότε θα ρίξω μια κατάρα και θα μας πάω όλους σε έναν κόσμο που δεν ξέρω Χριστό τι παίζει, αλλά ο Σκοτεινότατος δεν θα έχει ντιπ μαγεία κι εσύ θα μπορέσεις να τον σκοτώσεις, έτσι απλά, με ένα απλό τίναγμα του καρπού σου". Αλλά η καργ...ίτσα δεν του είπε πως θα χάσει και τη μνήμη του, άρα τι καλό θα του έκανε η κατάρα τούτη;

Τέσπα, πάει αυτός όλο χαρά που βρήκε τρόπο να σκοτώσει τον εχθρό του, αλλά η μάνα της Βασίλισσας, η Ψίχα, ήταν κουφαλίτσα και τον ξεγέλασε τον καπετάνιο. Κι έμεινε αυτός με την καρδιά του στα χέρια τη Ψίχας, οπότε τι να κάνει ο τύπος της είπε όσα ήξερε. Η Ψίχα, σοκαρισμένη που η ίδια της η κόρη ήθελε να τη σκοτώσει (λες και δεν ήταν αρκετό να την πείσει το γεγονός πως η ίδια την έστειλε σε άλλη διάσταση για να την εκδικηθεί που την προξένεψε σε έναν βασιλιά που η ίδια δεν κατάφερε να ξεγελάσει ώστε να τον παντρευτεί η ίδια, πού να σας τα λέω), του λέει του Καπετάνιου "Θα με πας στην κόρη μου, θα το παίξω ψόφιος κοριός και μόλις πλησιάσει αρκετά θα της πω "Σ' την έσκασα!" και θα τη σκοτώσω, γκέγκε; Γκέγκε να λες. Αν με βοηθήσεις θα σε βοηθήσω να σκοτώσεις τον Σκοτεινότατο και να το χαρείς μάλιστα (ένας Θεός ξέρει πως, γιατί παρακάτω έχει κι άλλο plot twist)"

Πάει που λέτε ο Καπετάνιος με το δήθεν πτώμα της Ψίχας, και η Ρετζίνα κάθεται από πάνω της και κλαίει και λέει "Ρε μάνα σ' αγαπώ αλλά μου 'κανες τη ζωή πατίνι και θέλω να κάνω μια νέα αρχή ζώντας παγωμένη για μια αιωνιότητα, χωρίς άντρα να αγαπάω, χωρίς παιδί να μεγαλώνω, χωρίς στον ήλιο μοίρα... Κάτσε, ψέμα, μια χαρά μοίρα έχω, ήλιο δεν θα 'χω βέβαια γιατί θα μας πάω στο Μέιν που βγάζει ήλιο δυο φορές το χρόνο...". Η Ψίχα αλλάζει γνώμη γιατί το 'πιασε το νόημα και λέει η κόρη μου δεν θα 'ναι ποτέ ευτυχισμένη αν δεν παρέμβω και πάλι στη ζωή της, φυτεύοντας αμφιβολίες σε όσους την εμπιστεύονται για να της αποδείξω πως η μόνη που την αγαπάω είμαι εγώ...

Κι έπρεπε ο Καπετάνιος να περάσει όλη αυτή τη σαπουνόπερα για να του πει εν τέλει η κουφάλα η Ψίχα πως θα έπρεπε να περιμένει 28 ολάκερα χρόνια μέχρι να σπάσει η κατάρα για να μπορέσουν να πάνε στο Στόριμπρουκ, η πόλη στην οποία μεταφέρθηκαν όλοι όσοι επηρεάστηκαν από την κατάρα. Η Ψίχα κάνοντας φλίπι-φλίπι τα δάχτυλά της "προστάτεψε" τον εαυτό της, τον Καπετάνιο και το μισό μαγεμένο δάσος από την κατάρα. Μείναν όλοι αυτοί λοιπόν στο Μαγεμένο Δάσος, κρατώντας τις αναμνήσεις τους και περιμένοντας, επίσης χωρίς να γερνάνε, μέχρι να σπάσει η κατάρα.

Περνάνε αυτά τα καταραμένα (χε) 28 χρόνια, έρχεται η σωτήρας, η Έμμα Κύκνου, κόρη της Χιονάτης και του Πρίγκηπα Charming (ειλικρινά, αυτό δεν τολμώ να το μεταφράσω), μετά από πολλή προσπάθεια από το γιο της (που είχε δώσει για υιοθεσία αλλά μετά από 10 χρόνια τη βρήκε, άλλη μεγάλη ιστορία) κατάφερε να σπάσει την κατάρα, αλλά δεν πρόλαβε να χαρεί την οικογένειά της (που στο μεταξύ είχε την ίδια ηλικία με τους γονείς της πλέον, καθώς αυτή μεγάλωνε ενώ εκείνοι όχι), επειδή ένα στοιχειό τράβηξε εκείνη και τη μάνα της πίσω στο Μαγεμένο Δάσος.

Εκεί λοιπόν τις βρίσκουν η Μουρλάν και η Ωραία Ξυπνημένη, τις πάνε αιχμάλωτες και εκεί συναντάνε την Ψίχα, η οποία μαθαίνουν πως προσπαθεί να πάει στο Στόριμπρουκ. Της ξεφεύγουν και κάνουν εν τέλει συμμαχία με τις δυο προαναφερθείσες μουρλές, και καθ' οδόν στο να βρούνε έναν τρόπο να πάνε πίσω στο σπίτι τους συναντάνε τον Γάντζο, ο οποίος τσι λέει "Μ'ρε κοπέλια, θα σας πω εγώ ίντα κάνετε". Και λέει πάμε να σκαρφαλώσουμε μια φασουλιά, εγώ εσύ κι η μάνα σου μαζί αλλά τελικά δεν γινόταν γιατί ποιος χέστηκε γιατί, τελικά αρχίζουν να ανεβαίνουν τη φασουλιά ο Γάντζος με την Έμμα. Και φυσικά, όντας Δον Ζουάν, ο τύπος με κάθε ευκαιρία την φλέρταρε, αλλά η κοπελιά ήταν επίσης βαθιά πληγωμένη και δεν ανοιγόταν που να χτυπιόσουν κάτου, αλλά δεν μπορείς να πεις πως δεν γούσταρε η κουφαλίτσα.

Τέσπα, τελικά η Έμμα τον δένει, ικανοποιώντας τα κρυφά σαδιστικά της φετίχ, και του λέει "Επειδής σε ξέρω για κακό θα κάτσεις εδώ και θα περιμένεις μέχρι κάποιος να σε θυμηθεί και να 'ρθει να σε λύσει. Μη φοβάσαι, μπορεί να συγκατοικήσεις για λίγο με έναν γίγαντα που δεν έχει στάλα ανθρωπιάς πάνω του και θα σε σκότωνε για πρωινό, αλλά μη φοβάσαι, δεν θα πεθάνεις". Και να φωνάζει ο άλλος "Κύκνε! Κύκνε!" αλλά η κοπελιά ντιπ.

Τελικά ξεφεύγει, και μετά από κανα-δυο αναποδιές καταφέρνει να κλέψει (κυριολεκτικά) την "καρδιά" της Ωραίας Ξυπνημένης (μη ζητάτε εξηγήσεις, ούτε μάγισσα ούτε καρδιολόγος είμαι γαρ) και να τη δώσει στην Ψϊχα όπου τέλος πάντων η Έμμα και η Χιονάτη γυρνάνε πρώτες στο Στόριμπρουκ, αλλά επειδή πίσω έχει η αχλάδα την ουρά, ο Γάντζος ξεφύτρωσε και άλλο φασόλι και κρυφά απ' όλους τους άλλους παίρνει την Ψϊχα στον Χαρούμενο Όβερ και την κάνουν για το Στόριμπρουκ. Φάση Τρίγωνο των Βερμούδων και πάλι.

Και να που φτάνουν στο Στόριμπρουκ, όλο χαρά ο πειρατής μας αλλά η Ψίχα του λέει "Στάκα λίγο, εδώ υπάρχει μαγεία και ο Σκοτεινότατος θα σε κάνει φέτες. Άσε με εμένα να χειριστώ την υπόθεση". Έτσι η μάνα να σου πετύχει σπέρνει διχόνοια ανάμεσα στην κόρη της και όλους τους υπόλοιπους κατοίκους του Στόριμπρουκ που σιγά-σιγά είχαν αρχίσει να την εμπιστεύονται, και απαγάγει τον ψυχιάτρο της πόλης, τον Τζίμινα τον Τζίτζικα. Ο Γάντζος του λέει "Τώρα για να μη σε κάνω πουρέ, θα με πεις μια-μια τις αδυναμίες του Σκοτεινότατου". "Ε δεν έχει και πολλές, του λέει, μια κοπελιά, Καμπάνα τη λένε και δουλεύει στη βιβλιοθήκη της πόλης, που για κάποιο λόγο βρίσκεται κάτω από το ρολόι-καμπαναριό της πόλης. You can't miss it!"

Και πάει ο τύπος με σχέδιο, γιατί με κάποιο περίεργο τρόπο (μάλλον απ'τον Τζίτζικα αν και δεν πολυβγάζει νόημα) ήξερε πως ο Σκοτεινότατος είχε μια εσάρπα-κουβέρτα του γιου-μπέη του, που θα του επέτρεπε να περάσει τα σύνορα της πόλης χωρίς να χάσει τις αναμνήσεις του, έτσι ώστε να μπορέσει να βρει τον γιο-μπέη του. Κι έτσι λέει, θα κάνω τάχα πως επιτίθημι στην Καμπάνα, θα έρθει το κορόιδο τρέχοντας να τη σώσει, θα στείλω εγώ το Ζ(ου)μι να πάει να μου φέρει την εσάρπα και τσακ! Πάει το σχέδιό σου Σκοτεινότατε! Αιώνια τιμωρία νια νια νια νια νια...

Και λέει μα την εσάρπα την έφτιαξε η Αχλάδια, δεν μπορώ να την καταστρέψω και μπου-χου-χου, αλλά τον βρίσκει η Καμπάνα, του λέει έλα μωρέ να μονιάσουμε και της λέει παρ' τα αρχ...α μου κοπελιά, και τον βρίσκει ο Σκοτεινότατος και λέει ο Γάντζος τη στρουμφίσαμε, άσε τώρα που ξέρω τι θέλει να κάνει θα τον αφήσω να νομίζει πως έχει το πάνω χέρι (μια κι έχει μαγεία ο τύπος, ο γάντζος μου δεν παίζει μια).

Και τον αφήνει να τον κάνει τόπι στο ξύλο. Αλλά πίσω έχει η αχλάδ(ι)α την ουρά...

Μαθαίνει που λέτε πως όποιος επηρεάστηκε από την κατάρα, αν περάσει τα σύνορα της πόλης χάνει και πάλι τις αναμνήσεις του. Όμως ο Σκοτεινότατος είχε το σάλι του και λέει περνάει τα σύνορα και θυμάται ποιος είναι και τι κάνει! Και γ..μώ! Αλλά η βλαμμένη η Καμπάνα καθόταν στα όρια της πόλης σε μια συγκινητική στιγμή, αυτή στο Ανατολικό Βερολίνο, ο αγαπημένος της στο Δυτικό, και να σου ο Καπετάνιος καπάτσος τηνε πυροβολάει στον ώμο, πέφτει αυτή στο Δυτικό Βερολίνο και ξεχνάει τα πάντα, πάλι. Και από το πουθενά εμφανίζεται ένας Γκρεγκ με ένα αμάξι και παίρνει σβάρνα τον Καπετάνιο.

Ξυπνάει με μερικά σπασμένα πλευρά στο νοσοκομείο, ο γάντζος του ασφαλώς φυλαγμένος στο γραφείο του σερίφη, η Έμμα δίπλα του. Μάνα μου ονειρεύομαι ακόμα, λέει, αλλά η Έμμα τον επαναφέρει στην πραγματικότητα και πάλι με τα σαδιστικά της φετίχ. Τέσπα, ο Σκοτεινότατος να θέλει να σκοτώσει τον Καπετάνιο, αλλά περισσότερο να πάει να βρει τον γιο-μπέη του. Και την κάνει με την Έμμα και τον γιο της Χένρι για New York, New York!

Καμιά-δυο μέρες μετά (πες μου εσύ ρε φίλε πώς γίνεται να σπάσεις τα πλευρά σου και δυο μέρες αργότερα να τρέχεις πάνω κάτω και να πλέεις μόνος σου ένα τεράστιο καράβι) τους ακολουθεί ο Γάντζος στο Νιου Γιορκ και μαχαιρώνει (ω ναι!) τον Σκοτεινότατο, δηλητηριάζοντάς τον με ένα μείγμα Ονειροσκιάς κι ένας Θεός ξέρει τι άλλο, αλλά τέσπα ο Σκοτεινότατος επειδή είναι κι αυτός καπάτσος τη γλιτώνει.

(Για λόγους επεξήγησης. Εν τέλει ο Ραμπελστίλτσκιν βρίσκει τον γιο του, που δεν είναι άλλος από τον Νηλ-μπέη, τον πρώην της Έμμα και πατέρα του Χένρυ, για τον οποίο δεν είχε ιδέα. Όταν τα είχε με την Έμμα, ναι, την αγαπούσε στ' αλήθεια, αλλά έρχεται ο Πινόκιο και του λέει άσ' την να υποφέρει και να πάει φυλακή γιατί το και το. Τέσπα επειδή ήταν μπλεγμένη ιστορία ο Νηλ-μπέης δεν είχε άλλη επιλογή από το να αφήσει την Έμμα να πάει στην φυλακή. Και τώρα ήταν αρραβωνιασμένος με μια Ταμάρα που ήταν ψεύτρα και τον είχε από κοντά γιατί ήξερε τη σχέση του με το Στόριμπρουκ και είναι άλλη πονεμένη ιστορία αλλά τέσπα ήθελε να σκοτώσει τους πάντες στο Στόριμπρουκ και συνεργαζόταν με τον προαναφερθέντα Γκρεγκ)

Και που λέτε η Ταμάρα και ο Γκρεγκ απαγάγουν τον Γάντζο και του λένε θα πας στη Ρετζίνα που θέλω να βασανίσω αργά και σαδιστικά, θα μας βοηθήσεις να την πιάσουμε κι εμείς θα σε βοηθήσουμε να ξεκάνεις μια και καλή τον Σκοτεινότατο. Πάει ο Γάντζος λέει στη Ρετζίνα το και το, με απήγαγαν και θέλουν να σε προδώσω, αλλά επειδή η μάνα σου είναι και γ...μώ λέω να συνεργαστούμε και πάλι. Η μάνα μου τα κακάρωσε του λέει, δεν πειράζει της λέει ζωή σε μας αλλά αφού έχεις τρόπο να γυρίσουμε εσύ ο Χένρυ κι εγώ στο Μαγεμένο Δάσος και να κάνεις όλους τους υπόλοιπους να τα κακαρώσουν, μπορώ να βοηθήσω. Και λέει οκέι, σύμφωνοι. Αλλά η καργ...ίτσα τον πρόδωσε και τον άφησε να γίνει γεύμα της Ζόμπι Μαγκούφισσας (ω, ναι), αλλά επειδή ο Γκρεγκ και η Ταμάρα τα είχαν σχεδιάσει όλα εξ' αρχής, τον σώζουν και τελικά πιάνουν και τη Ρετζίνα...

Και τέσπα ενεργοποιείται ένας μηχανισμός που αρχίζει σιγά-σιγά να καταστρέφει την πόλη και δήθεν θα σκότωνε κόσμο, αλλά θνησιμότης μηδέν, η Έμμα που εν τέλει έχει μαγεία (!) μαζί με τη Ρετζίνα απενεργοποιούν τον μηχανισμό, αλλά από το ωστικό κύμα του πέφτουν όλοι ξεροί και ο Γκρεγκ με την Ταμάρα κλέβουν τον Χένρυ και τον πάνε στη Χώρα του Ποτέ.

* * *

><p>(Όπως καταλαβαίνετε η ιστορία είναι μπλεγμένα μπούτια. Και μόνο που τα γράφω όλα αυτά πονάει ο εγκέφαλός μου. Αλλά αναμείνατε, διότι πλέον φτάνουμε στον 3ο κύκλο και τα πράγματα σοβαρεύουν για τον Καπετάνιο!)<p>

* * *

><p>Και πάνε τελικά να βρούνε τον Χένρυ, ο Καπετάνιος, που αναγκάζεται να συμφιλιωθεί με τον Σκοτεινότατο γιατί είναι ο παππούς του Χένρυ, η Ρετζίνα, η Έμμα και οι γονείς της πάνω στον Χαρούμενο Όβερ.<p>

Το θέμα τώρα είναι, ο Παραπάν ήθελε τον Χένρυ γιατί ο Παραπάν ήταν πατέρας του Σκοτεινότατου (άρα προ-πάππος του Χένρυ) και είχε γεράσει πολύ, παρ'όλο που εξωτερικά ήταν ακόμα σαν το μαλ...σμένο έφηβο που όλοι θέλουμε να του κάνουμε τη μούρη κιμά, και ήθελε την καρδιά του Χένρυ για να επιβιώσει, γιατί έτσι. Μην ψάχνετε να βρείτε λογική σ'αυτή τη σειρά, θα μπλέξετε τα μπούτια σας.

Τέσπα ο Σκοτεινότατος λέει "Σας οικτίρω, εγώ είμαι ο σούπερ ντούπερ που θα σώσει την κατάσταση, άντε γεια κορόιδα" και την κάνει μόνος του να πάει να "σώσει" τον Χένρυ. Στο μεταξύ λόγω ενός λόγου που βαριέμαι να εξηγήσω ο Νηλ-μπέης γύρισε στο Μαγεμένο Δάσος αλλά κατάφερε να φτάσει στη Χώρα του Ποτέ, ξεύροντας πως εκεί είναι ο γιος του και η γυναίκα που αγαπούσε αλλά που τον είχε γραμμένο.

Αποβιβάζονται που λέτε ο Καπετάνιος, η Ρετζίνα, η Έμμα και οι γονείς της στη Χώρα του Ποτέ. Σε μια διαμάχη με τα Χαμένια Κορμιά ο πατέρας της τραυματίζεται από Ονειροσκιά, αλλά επειδή ήταν τούβλο όρθιο παρ' όλο που του έλεγε ο Καπετάνιος "Ρε φιλαράκι θα πεθάνεις, πέσ' το στην οικογένειά σου", εκείνος συνέχιζε ανέμελος να αδιαφορεί για την κατάστασή του, ώσπου δεν πήγαινε άλλο, του λέει ο Καπετάνιος "Φιλαράκι έχεις λίγες ώρες ζωής, έλα μαζί μου να βρούμε έναν εξάντα να μας βοηθήσει να γυρίσουμε στο Στόριμπρουκ. Μέχρι να φτάσουμε μπορεί να ζεις, αλλά δεν θα καταφέρεις να γυρίσεις. Έτσι θα πάω τον εξάντα μόνος μου στις άλλες και θα τις πω μας την έπεσαν και ο Πρίγκηπας βλέπει τα ραδίκια ανάποδα", και λέει ο Πρίγκηπας αμέ, πάμε.

Αλλά ο Καπετάνιος επειδή ήταν πονηρή αλεπού, εξάντας δεν υπήρχε, τον πήγαινε να τον θεραπεύσει με τα νερά που "θεράπευσαν" τον αδερφό του το Λιάκο. Γιατί όπως είπαμε ο Πρίγκηπας ήταν τούβλο όρθιο και αν ο Καπετάνιος του έλεγε "Υπάρχει μια μαγική πηγή που θα σε θεραπεύσει, αλλά θα καθυστερήσουμε κάτι λίγο να σώσουμε τον Χένρυ, αλλά του π...στη, θα ζήσεις", αυτός θα έλεγε "Όχι, μα τι λες, αυτό είναι εγωισμός, προέχει ο Χένρυ παρ' όλο που έτσι όπως αργοπεθαίνω θα καθυστερώ όλη την ομάδα και μα μου..." .

Τέσπα τον πάει στην πηγή και του λέει το και το, και το τούβλο πάει να του επιτεθεί, αλλά είναι πολύ αδύναμος από το δηλητήριο, ο Καπετάνιος τον προειδοποιεί πως πίνοντας αυτό το νερό γίνεται ένα με το νησί κι αν φύγει θα πεθάνει, ο Πρίγκηπας δέχεται να πιει από την πηγή. Όσο για το να μη φύγω ποτέ, έλα μωρέ σιγά το πράμα, του λέει, αλλά ξέρεις, κουβέντα στη γυναίκα μου ή την κόρη μου, άσχετα του αν αυτές σκοπεύουν μόλις πάρουμε τον Χένρυ να την κοπανήσουν μόνιμα από τη Χώρα του Ποτές. Γιατί όπως είπαμε είναι τούβλο όρθιο.

Και γυρνάνε ολοχαρίς στη γυναικοπαρέα, ο Πρίγκηπας επιτέλους παραδέχεται τον Καπετάνιο και πλάθει μια ιστορία ότι δήθεν τους επιτέθηκαν τα Χαμένα Κορμιά, αλλά ο Καπετάνιος ρίσκαρε τη ζωή του για να τον σώσει και είναι όλοι σε φάση "Ζήτω ο Γάντζος"- που λέει ο λόγος.

Αλλά αυτό που ποθούσε τόσο ο κακομοίρης ο Καπετάνιος ήταν να του κάτσει η Έμμα. Του κάνουν όλοι που λέτε μια πρόποση και μετά η Έμμα δήθεν για να αφήσει τους γονείς της να τσιλιμπουρδίσουν, πάει και κρύβεται στα δέντρα δίπλα στον Γάντζο. Και του λέει σ' ευχαριστώ που έσωσες τη ζωή του πατέρα μου, αλλά εκείνος ήθελε και κάτι παραπάνω από ένα ξερό ευχαριστώ.

Δε γ..μιέται, λέει η Έμμα, τι πα να πει που πριν από τρεις (;) μέρες έχασα τον Νηλ-μπέη που του ισχυρίστηκα πως αγαπούσα ακόμη, ένα φιλί τώρα είναι ό,τι πρέπει.

Το γούσταρε όμως η κουφαλίτσα. Ναι μεν την έπρηξε λίγο ο Γάντζος, αλλά κι αυτή δε μόνη της πήγε και κρύφτηκε από τους άλλους, μόνη της τον άρπαξε και τον φίλησε, και δικιά της ήταν η κομμένη ανάσα μετά το φιλί που ήταν λες και μόλις είχε τελειώσει μαραθώνιο. Δε μας ξεγελάς κοπελιά.

Αλλά και για τον Γάντζο ήταν τεράστιο χτύπημα. Ο Καπετάνιος πήρε χαμπάρι πως η καψούρα του για την Έμμα ήταν πολύ μεγαλύτερη απ' ότι φανταζόταν. Αλλά επειδή ο Παραπάν είναι διαόλου κάλτσα και μαθαίνει τα πάντα, του λέει τράβα πες στο γκομενάκι σου ότι ο πρώην της, ο πατέρας του παιδιού της, τον οποίο αγαπάει ακόμη σαν τρελή, είναι εδώ και περιμένει να τον σώσετε.

Παθαίνει σοκ ο Καπετάνιος, αλλά τι να κάνει όταν αγαπάς κάνεις θυσίες. Κι επειδή ο Νηλ-μπέης ήταν στη Σπηλιά της Ηχούς, προκειμένου να τον σώσουν έπρεπε να αποκαλύψει ο καθένας το πιο βαθύ του μυστικό, κι ο κακομοίρης ο Γάντζος αναγκάζεται να εξομολογηθεί, μπροστά στην Έμμα, τους γονείς της και τον πρώην της, πως είναι τρελά ερωτευμένος μαζί της και χάρη σ'αυτήν ξεπέρασε την Αχλάδια (οπότε δεν υπάρχει και λόγος να κυνηγάει πλέον τον Σκοτεινότατο, χε).

Αλλά επειδή κι η Έμμα είναι καπάτσα, λέει του Νηλ-μπέη ρε μαλ...στήρι με εγκατέλειψες στη φυλακή. Το ότι σ' αγαπάω ακόμη δεν σημαίνει πως σε έχω συγχωρέσει ή ότι έχω ξεπεράσει τον πόνο που μου προκάλεσες. Οπότε ανεβαίνει κομμάτι το ηθικό του Καπετάνιου, που πλέον συναγωνίζεται με τον Νηλ-μπέη για την προσοχή της Έμμας όπως συναγωνίζονται δυο τρίχρονα παιδιά για την προσοχή της μάνας τους.

Τέσπα τα καταφέρνουν, σώζουν τον Χένρυ κι επειδή και τα τούβλα δικαιούνται το ευτυχισμένο τους τέλος, ο Πρίγκηπας καταφέρνει να βρει γιατρειά και γυρνάει μαζί με όλους τους υπόλοιπους στο Στόριμπρουκ. Αλλά επειδή οι σεναριογράφοι παίζουν με τα νεύρα μας, γ...μιούνται τα πάντα και πέφτει μια νέα κατάρα, ο Σκοτεινότατος μας αφήνει χρόνους, και όλοι μα ΟΛΟΙ εκτός από την Έμμα και τον Χένρυ γιατί έτσι, γυρνάνε στο Μαγεμένο Δάσος, και η Έμμα με τον Χένρυ χάνουν τις αναμνήσεις τους από το Στόριμπρουκ και συνεχίζουν τη ζωή τους στη Νέα Υόρκη, πιστεύοντας πως η Έμμα δεν τον έδωσε ποτέ για υιοθεσία και τον μεγάλωσε εκείνη.

Όλοι οι υπόλοιποι κρατάνε τις αναμνήσεις τους όμως, και σχεδόν όλοι είναι πληγωμένοι που έχασαν την Έμμα. Ο Καπετάνιος, με ραγισμένη την καρδιά του για ακόμη μια φορά, δεν βρίσκει λόγο να συνεχίζει να το παίζει καλός και ήρωας και ξαναγυρνάει στην πειρατεία. Οι γονείς της και οι υπόλοιποι συνεχίζουν την ζωή τους, αλλά επειδή ο Νηλ-μπέης έχει κάλο στον εγκέφαλο, λέει δε πα να γ...μηθεί το σύμπαν, εγώ θα επαναφέρω στη ζωή το Σκοτεινότατο για να με βοηθήσει να γυρίσω στην Έμμα. Και τελικά γ...μιέται το σύμπαν, γιατί έπεσε στην παγίδα της Ζελίνα, της Κακιάς Μάγισσας της Δύσης (από τον Μάγο του Οζ). Ο Νηλ-μπέης στην ουσία θυσίασε τη ζωή του για να τον επαναφέρει, αλλά επειδή έτσι, ο Σκοτεινότατος τον "ρούφηξε" κρατώντας τον στη ζωή και κάνοντας τον ίδιο σχιζοφρενή. Η Ζελίνα τον ήθελε για μπλα μπλα μπλα...

Τέσπα επειδή και οι υπόλοιποι μαθαίνουν για τα σατανικά σχέδια της Ζελίνα, και καμιά φορά η τουβλοσύνη είναι μεταδοτική, η για δεύτερη φορά έγκυος Χιονάτη θυσιάζει τη ζωή του Πρίγκηπά της για να ξαναρίξει την πρώτη κατάρα και να μεταφερθούν όλοι στο Στόριμπρουκ και να τους σώσει η Έμμα από τη Ζελίνα, αλλά επειδή οι σεναριογράφοι θέλουν να με τρελάνουν κάπως τα κατάφεραν και μα μου ο Πρίγκηπας ζει και βασιλεύει. Τέσπα γυρνάνε στο Στόριμπρουκ αλλά επειδή η Ζελίνα είναι και γ...μώ, τους κάνει να ξεχάσουν τον χρόνο που πέρασαν, με αποτέλεσμα το τελευταίο πράγμα που θυμούνται είναι η Έμμα με τον Χένρυ να την κοπανάνε από την πόλη. Αλλά επειδή ο Γάντζος είναι πιο γ...μώ, με τον Χαρούμενο Όβερ ξεφεύγει από την κατάρα και με ένα μήνυμα που έστειλε ο Νηλ-μπέης (έκανε και κάτι σωστό αυτός ο άνθρωπος), που ερχόταν πακέτο με ένα φίλτρο επαναφοράς μνήμης, καταφέρνει να γυρίσει στον κόσμο μας, βρίσκει την Έμμα που δεν τον θυμάται γρι, αλλά τελικά την πείθει να "πιει το μαγικό του φίλτρο" και θυμάται τα πάντα. Έλα όμως που ο Χένρυ δεν θυμάται γρι! Και δεν υπάρχει άλλο φίλτρο! Και η Έμμα τόσο καιρό τα είχε με ένα φερέφωνο - ιπτάμενη μαϊμού της Ζελίνα!

Τέσπα γυρνάνε οι τρεις τους στο Στόριμπρουκ, αφού γεμίζουν τον Χένρυ με μούσια για το τι κάνουν, η καρ...λα η Έμμα κάθεται και ρωτάει πού είναι ο Νηλ-μπέης και πού είναι ο Νηλ-μπέης ενώ ΜΩΡΗ ΕΝΑΣ ΑΝΘΡΩΠΟΣ ΡΙΣΚΑΡΕ ΤΑ ΠΑΝΤΑ ΝΑ ΣΕ ΦΕΡΕΙ ΠΙΣΩ ΚΑΙ ΤΟΝ ΛΕΝΕ ΚΑΠΕΤΑΝ ΓΑΝΤΖΟ κι εσύ κάθεσαι και ψάχνεις χαμένες αγάπες. Σιχτίρι.

Αλλά ο Καπετάνιος δεν το βάζει κάτω. Συνεχίζει να τη διεκδικεί, ώσπου τελικά εμφανίζεται ο Νηλ-μπέης, μόνο και μόνο για να μάθουν οι χαρακτήρες μας τα προαναφερθέντα γεγονότα. Και όλοι κλαίνε. Και ο Καπετάνιος στεναχωριέται βαθύτατα, αφού ακόμα που αγκάλιασε τον Νηλ-μπέη, θυμόμενος τον καιρό που προσπάθησε να τον κάνει οικογένειά του, και αναγνώρισε πόσο βλακώδες ήταν εκ μέρους του που τσακωνόταν μαζί του για χάρη μιας γυναίκας.

Και μετά εμφανίζεται η Άριελ (ω, ναι) και δεν θυμάται πράμα γιατί τη χτύπησε η κατάρα, αλλά ο Γάντζος μας θυμάται πως δεν μπορούσε να βρει τον Χαρούμενο Όβερ, γιατί τον είχε ο Μαυρογένης και τον... έκρυβε; Τέσπα. Ο Μαυρογένης είχε απαγάγει τον Έρικ (τον πρίγκηπα της Άριελ, φυσικά) και λέει του Γάντζου "Θα σου πω πού είναι ο Έρικ για χάρη της κοπελιάς, κι εσύ θα μου παραδώσεις τον Χαρούμενο Όβερ και θα δείξεις σε όλους ότι είσαι κλαψομούνης κι ευαίσθητος, ή θα με σκοτώσεις, θα πάρεις τον Χαρούμενο Όβερ και τον Έρικ θα τον κλαίνε οι ρέγγες."

Και λέει ο Γάντζος εγώ ευαίσθητος ποτέ, γιατί είχε πληγωθεί βαθιά και δεν τον ένοιαζε πράμα πέρα από το καράβι του που ήταν ΟΛΗ Η ΖΩΗ ΤΟΥ γ...μώ το κέρατό μου, και άλλωστε πειρατής ήταν, σκότωνε κόσμο έτσι επειδή του γούσταρε. Και η Έμμα ήταν μια παλιά ιστορία, και εδώ χρειάστηκε 100+ χρόνια να ξεπεράσει την Αχλάδια, άντε τώρα να ξεχάσει την Έμμα. Έχοντας τον εγωισμό του σε αστρονομικά ύψη, ρίχνει τον Μαυρογένη στους καρχαρίες, παίρνει τον Χαρούμενο Όβερ και η Άριελ φεύγει βαθύτατα προδομένη.

Και τώρα είναι στο Στόριμπρουκ και δεν θυμάται γρι! Και ο Γάντζος μετανιώνει γιατί τώρα την έχει την Έμμα και λέει την στρούμφισα. Τέσπα βρίσκουν ένα στοιχείο, που θα δείξει δήθεν πού είναι ο Έρικ (λες και είναι τόσο μεγάλη πόλη που δεν θα τον έβρισκε αν απλά έψαχνε ο ένας τον άλλο...) αλλά τελικά το στοιχείο καταλήγει στον πάτο της θάλασσας. Ο Έρικ πνίγηκε; Ο Καπετάνιος λυγίζει και δακρύβρεχτος λέει την αλήθεια στην Άριελ, η οποία επίσης δακρύβρεχτη τον κράζει και τον βάζει να ορκιστεί στο όνομα της αγάπης του. Παρμένος από την κατάσταση και διαλυμένος, ο Γάντζος ορκίζεται στο όνομα της Έμμα.

Μα απέναντί του δεν είναι η Άριελ, είναι η γαμ...λα η Ζελίνα! Και του λέει μη στεναχωράσαι, η Άριελ εν τέλει βρήκε σώο και αβλαβή τον πρίγκηπά της και τώρα ζουν ευτυχισμένοι. Αλλά τώρα τον καταράστηκε, και την επόμενη φορά που τα χείλη του θα ακουμπήσουν τα χείλη της Έμμα, η μαγεία της θα χαθεί. Και του λέει τράβα φίλα τη για να μπορέσω να συνεχίσω με το σατανικό μου σχέδιο χωρίς τη φωτεινή της μαγεία να μπαίνει στη μέση, αλλιώς θα σκοτώσω όλους όσους αγαπάει.

Και ο Γάντζος έχει μείνει παγωτό. Λέει τώρα τι να κάνω, τι να κάνω, και η βλαμμένη η Έμμα ξαφνικά αρχίζει να του δίνει σημασία, και αυτός είναι σε φάση δεν ξέρω τι να κάνω, ώσπου παίρνει τη βλακώδη απόφαση να στείλει τον Χένρυ στη Νέα Υόρκη (ω, ναι ρε φίλε), αλλά όλα γίνονται κουλουβάχατα, η Έμμα το μαθαίνει και του λέει τι θες εσύ και ανακατεύεσαι και της λέει το και το με καταράστηκε και του λέει γιατί πιστεύει ότι θα σε φιλήσω και ο Καπετάνιος γίνεται κομμάτια. Και η Χιονάτη γεννάει.

Κι επειδή όπως είπαμε ο Πρίγκηπας είναι τούβλο όρθιο, και δυστυχώς η τουβλοσύνη είναι ΚΑΙ κληρονομική, η Έμμα πάει έτσι απλά και ξάστερα στη Ζελίνα να την αντιμετωπίσει, μακριά από τη μάνα της που η Ζελίνα στην ουσία θέλει το μωρό της, και o παπ..ρας ο πατέρας της της φορτώνει τον Γάντζο ώστε να δικαιολογηθεί να τον πάρει η Ζελίνα να τον πνίξει και η Έμμα να αναγκαστεί να του κάνει τεχνητή αναπνοή για να τον σώσει, χάνοντας τις δυνάμεις της. Και φυσικά ο Γάντζος μένει κάγκελο που συνειδητοποίησε τι έκανε μόλις η Έμμα για να τον σώσει. (Τι διάολο δεν καταλαβαίνω. Η Έμμα είχε τηλεκινητικές δυνάμεις, έτσι; Δεν μπορούσε να "τηλεκινήσει" το νερό έξω από τους πνεύμονές του; Επίσης, η πρώτη κίνηση στην τεχνητή αναπνοή είναι να ασκήσεις πίεση στο διάφραγμα και όχι να δώσεις το φιλί της ζωής. Αλλά είπαμε μπλέκουμε τα μπούτια μας σ' αυτή τη σειρά)

Τέσπα μετά τι έγινε δεν έχει σημασία, η Ζελίνα χάνει, ο Γάντζος ευχαριστεί την Έμμα που του έσωσε τη ζωή και εκείνη του λέει "Παρακαλώ, α και να ξέρεις όπου να 'ναι θα γυρίσω στη Νέα Υόρκη" και μα το Θεό ήθελα να κοπανήσω το κεφάλι μου στον τοίχο. ΜΩΡΗ!

Επειδή όμως η Ζελίνα πέθανε και λογική σ' αυτή τη σειρά δεν υπάρχει, ανοίγει τελικά η πύλη για να γυρίσει πίσω στο χρόνο που ήθελε κι επειδή η Έμμα είναι πλέον επιβεβαιωμένα τούβλο όρθιο, πάει όλο περιέργεια να δει τι μπορεί να κάνει παρ' όλο που δεν έχουν επιστρέψει οι δυνάμεις της. Και ο Γάντζος της λέει πάμε να φύγουμε από 'δω, αλλά του λέει ΕΓΩ ΕΙΜΑΙ ΕΞΥΠΝΗ ΚΑΙ ΑΝΕΞΑΡΤΗΤΗ ΚΑΙ ΔΕΝ ΘΑ ΜΟΥ ΛΕΣ ΤΙ ΝΑ ΚΑΝΩ ΚΑΙ... ώσπου τη ρούφηξε η πύλη, και ο Γάντζος παρ' όλο που σκεφτόταν Χριστέ μου τι της βρίσκω, πηδάει κι αυτός στην πύλη.

Και μα μου μπλι μπλι μπλι δεν έχει σημασία τι γίνεται εκεί (εκτός από το γεγονός ότι η Έμμα σχεδόν φασώνεται με τον παρελθόντα Γάντζο), γυρνάνε εν τέλει στο σημερινό Στόριμπρουκ χωρίς να αλλάξουν (πολύ) τα γεγονότα, και όλοι εκτός από τον Γάντζο για κάποιο λόγο παρευρίσκονται στα "βαφτίσια" του μικρού αδερφού της Έμμας, τον οποίο ονομάζουν Νηλ (σκέτο). Ουδέν σχόλιον.

Αλλά τελικά την τρώει η κουφάλα η περιέργεια και πάει η Έμμα και ρωτάει τον Γάντζο πώς κατάφερε να ταξιδέψει ανάμεσα στους κόσμους. Και της λέει αντάλλαξα κάτι πολύτιμο για ένα μαγικό φασόλι. Και του λέει τι ήταν αυτό; Το καράβι μου της λέει (η ζωή μου όλη, το σπίτι μου και οι αναμνήσεις μου, το μοναδικό μου κτήμα, αυτό για το οποίο θυσίασα μια ζωή αλλά τελικά έζησε κι αυτός μαζί με τη γοργόνα του κλπ κλπ κλπ) κι επιτέλους η Έμμα αποδέχεται ότι τον έχει καψουρευτεί και επιτέλους φιλιούνται...


	2. Απντέητ, αζ ρηκουέστηντ

Προσφορά της ZelenaTravel: Ταξιδέψτε παντού στο χρόνο, με ένα απλό άλμα πίστεως στη δυσοίωνή της πύλη.

Και μόλις προσγειώνονται, η Έμμα και ο Γάντζος συνειδητοποιούν πως γύρισαν πίσω στο χρόνο όπου οι άνθρωποι καταζητούνταν ζωντανοί ή νεκροί - κι ένας από αυτούς ήταν και η Χιονάτη. Η Έμμα λέει τάχα μου θα σώσω κόσμο, αλλά ο Γάντζος τής βάζει μυαλό και της λέει να ντυθεί πρόχειρα με κάτι κουρέλια που "έτυχε" να της ταιριάζουν γάντι. Κι ενώ πάνε να βρουν τον Φραμπιπίγκσκιν, απολαμβάνουμε σκηνές από τον πρώτο κύκλο... μόνο που κατά λάθος η Χιονάτη δεν γνωρίζει τον πρίγκηπα, δεν τον παντρεύεται, η Έμμα δεν γεννιέται, ο Καπετάνιος δεν είναι ερωτευμένος και μετά ξύπνησα.

'Νταξ, πλάκα κάνω. Φοβούμενοι, λοιπόν, πως έχουν καταστρέψει το μέλλον τους, πάνε να βρουν τον Σκοτεινότατο για να τα μπαλώσει, αλλά επειδή είμεθα στο παρελθόν αυτός θέλει ακόμη να σκοτώσει τον Καπετάνιο, αλλά τονε πείθουνε πως όλα θα πάνε καλά μόνο αν τους βοηθήσει. Και τελικά καταστρώνουν σχέδιο, να πείσουν τη Χιονάτη να κλέψει το δαχτυλίδι του Πρίγκηπα. Αλλά για να γίνει αυτό, πρέπει λέει ο Γάντζος του Παρόντος να την πείσει, γιατί ο Γάντζος του Παρελθόντος είναι αλλού ντ' αλλού. Οπότε λέει η Έμμα θα του την πέσω κι εσύ τράβα στον Χαρούμενο Όβερ για να τα κανονίσεις. Και τα παίρνει ο του Παρόντος γιατί λέει χρειάστηκα τόσο καιρό να την πείσω να μ' εμπιστευτεί και κοίτα την που θα του την πέσει στα ίσια και μόλις που τον γνώρισε. Και της λέει "Βρε μάνα μου πρόσεχε, γιατί το παρελθόν μου είναι καθίκι όρθιο και άμα του δώσεις θάρρος θα σε γα...σει άγρια και βλάχικα.". Και του λέει η Έμμα όλο γέλιο "Καπετάνιο μη ζηλεύεις γιατί θα πρασινίσεις κι εσύ στο τέλος." και μην έχοντας άλλη επιλογή ο του Παρόντος την κάνει για το καράβι, ενώ η Έμμα ξελογιάζει τον του Παρελθόντος.

Και φαίνεται πως η Έμμα πολύ τον γουστάρει τον Καπετάνιο τελικά. Και δε φοβάται τίποτα γιατί είναι σκληρή γκόμενα, και τον μεθάει, και τον πάει στον Αρούμενο Χόβερ όπως ο ίδιος ο του Παρελθόντος, όντας πίτα, αποκαλεί το καράβι του. Αλλά ο του Παρόντος δεν πρόλαβε να φύγει και αναγκάζεται να δει την Έμμα του να μπαλαμουτιάζεται με τον παρελθόντα του εαυτό, και τα παίρνει κρανίο γιατί λέει τότε ήμουν μπάσταρδος και δεν την άξιζα και για να ξεθυμάνει ρίχνει νοκ άουτ τον του Παρελθόντος και ο ίδιος με την Έμμα την κάνουνε με ελαφρά.

Αλλά επειδή πολύ ώρα πέρασε και φίκι-φίκι δεν είδαμε γρι, ο Γάντζος γίνεται Πρίγκηψ Κάρολος και η Έμμα γίνεται Πριγκηπέσσα Λία και πάνε στον χορό του πατέρα της και χορεύουνε βαλς. Δες μνήμη ο Καπετάνιος! Πότε ήταν η τελευταία φορά που χόρεψε; Ο χορός είναι σαν το ποδήλατο τελικά.

Αλλά όλα γίνονται κουλουβάχατα, η τότε κακιά Ρετζίνα αιχμαλωτίζει την Έμμα και ο Γάντζος τρέχει να τη σώσει, αλλά επειδή η Έμμα είναι σκληρή γκόμενα σώζει μόνη της τον εαυτό της. Και εν τέλει τα δυο μελλοντικά πιτσουνάκια βλέπουν τους γονείς της Έμμα ως πιτσουνάκια να ερωτεύονται... Παίδες δεν ξέρω για 'σας, αλλά αν εγώ έβλεπα τους δικούς μου γονείς να χαζοφλερτάρουν έτσι, θα έβγαζα χολή. Και νομίζω πολλοί θα συμφωνούσαν μαζί μου. Τέσπα.

Εν τέλει ο Σκοτεινότατος επειδή είναι Κακιότατος τους φυλακίζει, με την μόνη τους ελπίδα να είναι η Έμμα να ξανανοίξει την πύλη με τη μαγεία της. Αλλά η κοπελιά αρνούταν να το δεχτεί, ώσπου λέει του Γάντζου η μάνα μου σχεδόν πέθανε και δεν με αναγνώρισε καν, μου λείπει κι αυτή και ο πατέρας μου και ο κόσμος όλος και τ' ορκίζομαι δεν θα φύγω για τη Νέα Υόρκη και άνοιξε γ...μώ το σπίτι μου πύλη για να γυρίσω πίσω. Και της σκάει ένα χαμόγελο ο Γάντζος και της λέει "Δέκα μάγισσες τα δάχτυλά σου", και τελικά η πύλη ανοίγει, τα μελλοντικά πιτσουνάκια γυρνάνε στο παρόν και όλα καλά όλα ωραία.

"Τι βαρύ που σου είναι το ρούμι", λέει ο Καπετάνιος της Έμμας. "Δεν θυμάμαι κάστανο την ξανθιά τρούπρα που με φίλησε, ούτε τα ίδια μου τα μούτρα να μου κάνουν τη μούρη κιμά.". "Αλλά αυτό θα το θυμάσαι", του λέει η Έμμα και όπως είπα και πιο πριν, επιτέλους φιλιούνται με πάθος και πόθο, έξω από το μαγαζί που έχει μαζευτεί η μισή πόλη, αλλά τι να κάνουμε όταν αγαπάς δε σε νοιάζει γρι για τον κόσμο.

Του μπι κοντίνουουντ...


	3. Έρχεται Χειμώνας, Ψυχρός κι Ανάποδος

***ΠΡΟΕΙΔΟΠΟΙΗΣΗ ΓΙΑ ΣΠΟΪΛΕΡ, ΖΑΝΤΕΣ ΚΑΙ ΑΕΡΟΤΟΜΕΣ ΓΙΑ ΤΟΝ ΤΕΤΑΡΤΟ ΚΥΚΛΟ ΤΗΣ ΣΕΙΡΑΣ***

Και ξανά μάτσα-μούτσα, και γούτσου-γούτσου και γούτσου-γούτσου, και ξανά μάτσα-μούτσα ώσπου... **έχω απόψε ραντεβού**. Τα πιτσουνάκια κανονίζουν μια ρομαντική βραδιά αλλά ο Γάντζος λέει ντροπή τώρα να εμφανιστώ στην αγαπημένη μου με ένα χέρι, και πάει στου Κροκόδειλου να κάνει συμφωνία. Που λέτε ο Κροκόδειλος έχει ένα στιλέτο το οποίο όποιος το έχει μπορεί και τον ελέγχει (κάνει και ρίμα), και τάχα μου το 'χει δώσει στην Καμπάνα. Αλλά ο Γάντζος είναι ξεφτέρι και του λέει "Διαολάκο ξέρω πως μας δουλεύεις ψιλό γαζί. Γι' αυτό θα κάνουμε μια συμφωνία". "Άντε χάσου ρε τσογλάνι που θα με απειλήσεις εσύ εμένα πες μου τι θες να τελειώνουμε". "Κοίτα Κροκοδειλάκο μου έχω ραντεβού με το αμόρε. Και, παντρεμένος άνθρωπος είσαι, ξέρεις τώρα, κρίμα είναι να πάω να την αγκαλιάσω και κατά λάθος να τη χτυπήσω με το γάντζο... γι' αυτό..."

ΜΕ ΔΟΥΛΕΥΕΙΣ ΤΩΡΑ! Τι σόι φρικιαστικό σόου βλέπουμε ρε φίλε; Δηλαδής ο Ραμπισρηγετκιν κράτησε ένα κομμένο χέρι σε φορμαλδεΰδη ή τι σκατά είναι αυτό για 300 χρόνια έτσι απλά για σουβενίρ; Ο Χριστός κι η μάνα Του.

**Διακοπή για διαφημίσεις**

Εντάξει, ηρέμησα κομμάτι. Συνεχίζουμε.

Του λέει τελικά ο Σκοτεινότατος "Άμα σου δώσω το χέρι σου θα ξαναγίνεις ο καρ...λης που ήσουν προτού σ' το κόψω, να ξες μη λες πως δεν σε προειδοποίησα." "Κόφ' τα σάπια", λέει ο Γάντζος "και δώσε μου πίσω το χέρι μου για να μη γίνει πανικός.". Γελάνε και οι δύο και τελικά ο Γάντζος γίνεται Χέρις.

(Άσε μας ρε κοπελιά, το ΕκκλησίαΙωάννη είναι χίλιες φορές καλύτερο)

'Νταξ, γίνεται ΕκκλησίαΙωάννη. Και ντύνεται πλέον σαν φυσιολογικός άνθρωπος (αλλά τα δερμάτινα σιγά μην τα αποχωριζόταν). Και όλοι κάνουνε λες και δεν έγινε τίποτα που ξαφνικά ένας κουλός ξεφύτρωσε το χέρι του πίσω, αλλά τι να κάνουμε η σειρά είχε και φλάσμπακ να δείξει και χρόνος για πανικό κι έκπληξη δεν υπήρχε.

Αλλά εν τέλει το χέρι είναι καταραμένο και κάνει πα...ριές, χτυπάει αθώο κόσμο και ο ΕκκλησίαΙωάννη τα χάνει. "Καταραμένε Κροκόδειλε", λέει και πάει και τον ξαναβρίσκει. Και του ζητάει να τον ακρωτηριάσει και πάλι.

('Νταξ παιδιά τρομερό κουράγιο ο τύπος αλλά Μια Φορά κι Έναν Καιρό βλέπω και όχι Ντέχτερ λίγη τυπικότης)

Αλλά επειδή ο Σκοτεινότατος είναι καπάτσος του λέει θα κάνουμε μια συμφωνία και θα κάνεις ό,τι σε πω. Γκέγκε; Γκέγκε να λες.

Τι να κάνει ο Καπετάνιος συμφωνεί και τον ακολουθεί όπου πάνε και παγιδεύουνε τον Μίκυ Μάους στο καπέλο του Μάγου Δασκάλου του. Γιατί ο Σκοτεινότατος είναι νυφίτσα σκέτη και έχει κρυφό σχέδιο, σατανικό; Ο χρόνος θα δείξει.

Αλλά εν τέλει ο Σκοτεινότατος παίρνει το χέρι πίσω και ο ΕκκλησίαΙωάννη ξαναγίνεται Καπετάν Γάντζος (ευτυχώς γιατί βαριόμανε κάθε φορά να γράφω αυτό το κατεβατό για όνομα). Αλλά ο Σκοτεινότατος και το χέρι του έχει και στον χέρι τον έχει. Λέει θα κάνεις ό,τι σε λέω από 'δώ και πέρα, αλλιώς θα δείξω στο γκομενάκι σου την κασέτα που παγιδεύεις τον Μίκυ Μάους. Μα είσαι κι εσύ στην κασέτα ρε ξεφτίλα, του λέει ο Γάντζος. Και κάνοντας φλίπι-φλίπι τα δάχτυλά του ο Σκοτεινότατος πάνω στην κασέτα, τη μαγεύει και με Adobe After Effects εξαφανίζει το εαυτό του από το βίντεο. Τώρα, λέει, δεν είμαι, την πάτησες! Τόλμα τώρα να μου κάνεις πισινή και να πεις κουβέντα στην Καμπάνα για το στιλέτο, και σ' έχω κάψει.

Αναμείνατε για συνέχεια...


	4. Μια ξεκαρδιστική βραδιά

Και ξανά γούτσου - γούτσου, και μας τη λέει ο Γάντζος ότι τις γουστάρει τις ξανθιές, ώσπου μαθαίνει πως η Έμμα θα πάει να τη ρουφήξει το καπέλο του Σκοτεινότατου. Θυμάστε εκείνο το ανέκδοτο που πήγε μια ξανθιά μπροστά στον καθρέφτη της αλήθειας, είπε "Σκέφτομαι..." κι εκείνος τη ρούφηξε; Κάτι τέτοιο.

Τέσπα, παθαίνει σοκ ο Γάντζος και την παίρνει πανικόβλητος τηλέφωνο και της αφήνει ένα κάρο μηνύματα αλλά παρεμβαίνει ο Κροκόδειλος και αμάν τη στρουμφίσαμε. Και μια και ο Σκοτεινότατος έχει κι αυτός σαδιστικά φετίχ, τον δένει με ένα λάστιχο ποτίσματος στα κάγκελα μιας έπαυλης για να παρακολουθήσουν την Έμμα να ρουφιέται στο καπέλο. Αλλά την προλαβαίνει η ψυχρή κι ανάποδη Έλσα και τη σώνει και όλα καλά όλα ωραία.

Αλλά τελικά ο Σκοτεινότατος έχει σκοτεινότατο σχέδιο. Θέλει λέει να απεξαρτηθεί από το στιλέτο και γι' αυτό θέλει την καρκιάν κάποιου που τον είχε γνωρίσει προτού γίνει ο Σκοτεινότατος. Άρα μιλάμε για την Αχλάδια, τον Νηλ-μπέη και τον Γάντζο, αλλά οι δυο πρώτοι έχουν πεθάνει, άρα ποιος μένει;

Και ο Γάντζος ξεκαρδίζεται.

Όχι, κυριολεκτικά, ο Σκοτεινότατος τού παίρνει την καρδιά. Και τον έχει του χεριού του.

Αλλά το μάτσα μούτσα συνεχίζεται παρ' όλα αυτά.

Και ο Σκοτεινότατος λέει του Γάντζου αφού δεν κατάφερα να ρουφήξω την Έμμα στο καπέλο, πάνε να ρουφήξεις τις νεράιδες και μετά σε σκοτώνω άκαρδε.

Και τι να κάνει ο Γάντζος δεν μπορούσε να πει όχι γιατί με την καρδιά είναι περίπλοκα τα πράματα και λέει σε ελέγχει ο άλλος και σε κάνει ό,τι θέλει. Τέσπα. Πάει και τις ρουφάει μια-μια και κάθεται μετά και σκέφτεται τι σκατά έχει γίνει η ζωή μου αλί μου αλί μου.

Μετά του λέει ο Σκοτεινότατος δεν θα πεθάνεις ακόμα. Αύριο το πρωί θα σε κλαίμε, γι' αυτό φρόντισε να χαρείς τις τελευταίες σου στιγμές.

Και πάλι μάτσα μούτσα αλλά η Έμμα δεν ξέρει πως ο Γάντζος θα πεθάνει και με πιάνει η πίκρα. Σνιφ.

Και μετά έρχεται μια κατάρα που πέφτουν κομμάτια γυαλί από τον ουρανό. Αλλά επειδή ο Γάντζος είναι άκαρδος δεν παθαίνει πράμα. Αλλά ο Σκοτεινότατος δεν το βάζει κάτω και πάει εν τέλει να σκοτώσει τον Καπετάνιο, αλλά τον παίρνει πρέφα η Καμπάνα, του παίρνει το στιλέτο και του λέει δεν μου πάει η καρδιά να σ'αφήσω να τον σκοτώσεις. Και τσακώνονται ο Σκοτεινότατος με την Καμπάνα, ο Σκοτεινότατος εξορίζεται και γίνεται πάλι Ραμοβονισφιν χωρίς μαγεία, και η Καμπάνα κλαίει και τη συλληπούμαστε.

Αλλά επειδή ο Γάντζος είναι καπάτσος, η Έμμα τον καρδίζει και πάλι και τελειώνει η σεζόν πάλι με μάτσα μούτσα.

Καλά Χριστούγεννα και αναμονή μέχρι τον Μάρτη! :)


End file.
